We intend to pursue the proposals outlined in the project grant including explorations of the mechanism by which a high potassium diet protects against stroke death in either SHRsp rats or Dahl S rats that have hypertension. We intend to study the reasons why the cerebral arteries appear to sustain virtually no damage in the face of fairly severe hypertension during times when the rat is eating a high potassium diet. We also intend to continue studies of prostaglandins as they relate to hypertension. We also expect to continue studying abnormalities in the kidney as a result of feeding salt to Dahl S rats, studying particularly the first 3 to 4 weeks of high salt feeding to find out the initial changes in the kidney as a result of salt feeding in these animals highly susceptible to salt-induced hypertension. We will also continue to study the effects of different types of fatty acids in the diet on the progression of hypertension and on the progression of renal damage associated with this hypertension. We also intend to make further studies to ascertain the chemical nature of various humoral agents which appear in the plasma of Dahl S rats and which may play an integral role in the pathogenesis of the hypertension of Dahl S rats.